


Waiting Outside

by RandyQueen



Series: Soulmate Collection [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Muggle AU, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/pseuds/RandyQueen
Summary: Fred had forgotten an important business deal and gained a soulmate. Muggle AU. Written for the Who's My Soulmate Challenge.





	

Fred and his brother, George, owned a shop called Weasley Wheezes. Fred was really proud at how far it had came. Sure in school they were The Pranksters Extraordinaire™ and all, but the shop was a major dream for them. So they dropped out of school when Umbridge took over after Professor Dumbledore died.

Today the shop was super busy at the moment. It was at that moment that he realized he had a particularly important business deal with some dentistry that was a big deal. What did a dentistry want with a joke shop, anyway? His hand made contact with his face.

"I'll be outside if you need me." The owner of the voice was a pretty bushy-haired brunette. Fred stared at her as she left.

"George," he yelled, "Code 0," before he ran outside after the woman. She sat on a bench on the other side of the street. He ran across when it was safe.

"Hello," He started then he hurried to continue, "I'm Weasley- Fred."

The brunette smiled up at him. "Hello, Weasley- Fred, I'm Hermione Granger."

The name rang a bell in his head. "From Granger's Dentistry, right?" She nodded. "I do have two questions. 1) Why was a dentistry interested in a joke shop and 2) Did I say your words?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Because of my words." She looked at him for a few seconds. Fred finally got it.

"They looked me up and sent you here." He guessed. Hermione nodded and stood. He smiled offering his hand, which she accepted.

They walked around the area. There was one thing that bugged him. Her name. It sounded so familiar. Not because of the business deal, because he was sure he heard it before. But, as he stared at his soulmate, he put it in the back of his mind.

Soon enough Hermione had to go home. They stopped in front of WW and just stood there.

"I had a great time," Fred started.

"So did I."

Being ever so gentlemanly, he kissed Hermione on the cheek, said goodbye, and watched as Hermione left. Once she disappeared from his view, he went inside. There were only a few people inside left.

"How was it?" George asked.

Fred's smile, still there from earlier, only got bigger. "She perfect, George. She's just amazing. Laughed at all my jokes, complimented our shop, didn't complain when I dragged her to our favorite shops. I am so lucky," he said, walking to the back room.

George raised an eyebrow. "You know Mum's going to want to meet her as soon as possible."

Fred dramatically sat on one of the chairs. His arm flung to his face. "Oh, the horror!" He cried, "Mom is going to scare her off."

"First, what's the girl's' name?" George asked.

"Hermione. It's such a beautiful name," He said.

"What?" Fred asked when he saw George holding in a laugh.

"Nothing," George replied. Fred had a feeling that George knew something else, but he didn't say anything.

~o0o~

The week passed quickly. He had met Hermione every day he could, which admittedly was only twice. Today was going to see her again and he was etastic. Every time he took her out, he just felt happier and happier. But as the week went by, Fred was worried about taking Hermione to meet his family.

He asked her and she agreed. He would wait for her at WW and drive her there. So he sat on the bench where he first met Hermione waiting for her to show up. His leg bounced in anxiousness.

"Fred!" He heard before he felt a body wrap around him. He laughed at Hermione's antics.

Fred stood up and bowed with gusto. "Are you ready, my lady?"

"Yes, good sir," she giggled and curtsied.

~o0o~

Fred took a deep breath as he pulled up into his family's driveway. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. Hermione smiled and put her hand oh one of his.

"It will be okay," she said. Fred nodded to himself and got out. He walked to the other side and helped her out. Hermione started to giggle. He gave her a look and assumed that she was laughing at his nervousness. He gave a mock hurt look and went inside the house.

He pulled her into the kitchen where Molly stood making dinner. Fred cleared his throat. Molly turned and held a knife out.

"Jesus, Mum," he said jumping back with Hermione, "are you trying to kill us?"

"No and you should know better than to scare me in the kitchen," Molly said with a knowing look.

Fred shuddered, remembering the day Molly had whacked him in the head with a frying pan. "Sorry, Mum. So," he waved to Hermione, "Hermione, my Mum, Molly, Mum, Hermione my soulmate."

"Soulmate," Molly whispered. She dropped her knife, on the counter, thank God, and rushed to hug Fred.

"My boy!" She gushed, "Finding his soulmate!"

Fred felt his face heat up. He looked to Hermione to help only to see her hide laughter behind her hand. Molly let go and turned to Hermione.

"It's nice to meet you," Molly's tone was odd as if she was suppressing something. Fred ignored it.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione replied with mischief in her eyes. Another thing Fred ignored.

"Everyone is going to be here soon," Molly moved to continue dinner. "You two can wait in the living room for them."

Very soon George and Angelina, Charlie and Oliver, Harry and Draco (very surprising match there), Ginny and Luna, Bill and Fleur, and Percy and Audrey showed up. Ron had yet to show up.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

"Must be running late. He and Lavender had some things they needed to do," Molly answered.

Just then Ron and Lavender walked in. "Hey guys," Ron said. He looked around the room and spotted Hermione.

"Hermione! It's been a while," He said going over to her to give her a hug. Fred was flabbergasted. Ron knows Hermione?

"I'm fine Ron." She said when they let go. "I've been out and about. Visiting my parents, meeting my soulmate, visiting the family."

"Soulmate?" Ron asked. "Who?" He looked like a gossiping teenage girl. Fred still was in shock.

"Well," she trailed, "you know him. We've never met, ginger, tall."

"You mean one of my brothers!?" He whisper-shouted, hanging on Hermione's every word. She nodded.

"Which one?" Fred's hand hit his face. Every one of their siblings except for Fred had soulmates from what Ron knew.

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she sat back down next to Fred. "Seriously? Ron think."

Ron sat for a minute. Fred saw everyone holding in laughter.

"Fred is your soulmate!?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes," both Fred and Hermione said. Ron sat down on the open couch next to Lavender.

The night carried on like normal. It turned out that Hermione attended the same school as Fred and was only two years below him. Somehow they never interacted.

The night was full of laughter and reminiscing. Everyone was soon sat a the table eating.

"How did you two meet?" Molly asked.

"It was a pretty busy day at WW," Fred started, "At the height of it I remembered that there was an important business deal with Granger's Dentistry. Then Hermione is there and says, "I'll be outside if you need me," and walks outside." Fred looks at Hermione to finish the story.

"So I sat on a bench across the street and a few seconds later Fred runs out. He stops in front of me and says, "Hello, I'm Weasley- Fred," this get a few chuckles, "Then we walk around for a bit."

"That's sweet!" Molly exclaimed. Fred just smiled at Hermione before pausing.

He turned to look at his twin with suspicion in his eyes. "You knew!" He realized. George snickered and nodded.

Soon the day came to an end. Hermione and Fred left. He walked her up to her door. They stood in front of the door.

"I still can't believe you knew my family," Fred said.

"I knew of you, never met you, though. Surprising when you think of it. Five years of being in the same school together and we never spoke to each other." Hermione smiled.

Fred, feeling bold, kissed her for the first time. It was a perfect kiss. Fred put a hand on her cheek and tilted his head. Kissing Hermione was his favorite thing to do now. When he pulled back he pressed his forehead to hers.

As he stared into her eyes, he knew right then and there that he was going to make sure she stayed happy.


End file.
